Somewhere Down The Road
by puckleberrys
Summary: What if your second chance at love comes at the exact moment you least expect it, will you take it for love, or watch it fall from your grasp? Faberry. Future Fic.


**New story I've started!**

**I literally have not written anything in maybe a year, so please bare with me and try not to be too harsh! If you think I should continue please let me know, I have great plans for this one! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray sat with furrowed brows, her eyes scanning over every detail of each of the photos that she had just taken during her last shoot. She searched for the perfect one, only snapping out of her trance when she heard the all too familiar clicking of heels coming towards her desk.

"Quinnie, you've been staring at those pictures for far too long, take a break, lets get some coffee," the woman purred in her ear as agile fingers slid down her shoulders and red hair tickled her neck.

She fought the urge to cringe and instead looked at her watch and sighed.

"Look Grace, I really have to finish up here and then head home, rain check?"

She didn't even bother to glance at the woman while she spoke, knowing that the hurt expression that would cross Grace's features would only make her feel guilty until she gave in

She held her breath for what felt like minutes rather than seconds before her colleague slowly removed her hands from around Quinn's neck and let out a sigh before grabbing her purse and walking towards the front door.

"Suit yourself," The red haired girl hissed before opening the front door and slipping through.

Quinn waited until she heard the click of the door being shut before she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She hated what she was doing to Grace. She had gone out with the woman before, three times to be exact and to her surprise, she had a pretty good time. There was just something missing, something more that she wanted and she didn't want to waste her or Grace's time.

There wasn't anything wrong with Grace in fact the woman was astoundingly beautiful with shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes. There was no secret that a lot of people strived for her attention around the studio.

Except for Quinn.

She slid her palms quickly down her face one more time before she finally decided on which picture she wanted and shut off the computer monitor. She rose from her chair and was surprised at how jelly-like her legs felt after sitting for so long. The blonde quickly gathered her things, threw on her jacket and shut the lights off before shutting the door behind her and locking it.

She walked down the cold crisp streets of New York City and let out a short laugh.

If someone were to ask her 6 years ago where she would have expected her life to be right now, she wouldn't hesitated before explaining that she would be a successful journalist, living in Lima, married to a simple man, or more to her parents desire, a doctor or a lawyer.

She never would have imagined that she would be here, in New York 5 years after graduation working for one of the biggest photography agencies in the city.

As she walked down the street memories from high school began to flood her mind, she wondered where her friends were now, what they were doing, and more importantly what someone in particular was doing.

She made it a daily ritual to try not to think about Rachel Berry so much, but somehow to Quinn's dismay the small brunette always seemed to creep into her mind.

Things changed a lot after she had Beth. She began to see things differently. She also started to see Rachel Berry differently. Rachel had been the only one that showed any sort of concern for her with everything that she was going through and as the two grew closer Quinn's curiosity in the diva also grew, although she never let the brunette know. Soon she realized that she didn't have to live up to her parent's expectations. She needed to live her life the way that she wanted it, not anyone else.

Quinn seemed to always let these thoughts haunt her at night it was usually when she was having rough days, which seemed to be usual occurrences lately.

The muffled pounding of music that was coming from across the street pulled her from her thoughts.

As she glanced up at the sign in front of her that read _"Joe's Bar"_ she took her phone out of her pocket and read the time. 11 pm.

"I guess_ one_ drink won't hurt"

* * *

Okay, so maybe _just_ one drink wasn't the case she thought as she glanced down at the five empty glasses in front of her.

"Fabray! I haven't seen you here in ages, it's been what- 22 hours?" her favorite bartender asked with mock surprise.

She snorted at Ross, before taking a long swig of her sixth beer.

He patted her on the shoulder before giving her a sympathetic look.

"Rough night?" he questioned.

She internally smacked herself for being so noticeably down. Instead she quickly plastered a completely obvious fake smile on her face in attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's nothing. The music's sounding great tonight" She commented.

He nodded towards the stage which was crowded by various people pumping their fists to the DJ that was currently playing.

"We got a newbie tonight. Fresh out of school, crowd is gonna' eat her alive" he stated, shaking his head slightly.

She let out a low chuckle. "Another one from NYU?"

"Julliard. No idea why these big shot aspiring actors keep coming to a place like this. So not their scene" he made sure to emphasize the word "aspiring" in a mocking tone.

All the students fresh out of school that looking to make it big always find themselves here, scooping up every possible gig that they can get their hands on. She thought it was kind of nice.

The crowd? not so much.

Ross brought her another beer before treading off to flirt with a cute blonde that had just made her way over to the bar.

With her back to the stage, she heard the DJ thank the crowd before allowing the newcomer to take center stage. She began to sort of feel bad once she could hear the chuckles coming from quite a few people around the room. When she had first come to New York she had found herself in many embarrassing situations, not being accustomed to the ways of the big city.

Realizing that she had been at the bar for almost an hour, she slid some cash across the bar to Ross, telling him to keep the change before she grabbed her coat and slid of the stool.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn" He shouted, giving her a wink.

She kindly returned his wink by flashing him her middle finger over her shoulder.

"Testing, testing" came from whoever was about to make a fool of themselves on stage.

Quinn furrowed her brows.

There was something about the voice that gave her chills. She quickly pushed away the feeling and pushed her way past the crowd of people that were lined up in front of the stage shouting, "excuse me" to the assholes that didn't even bother to move out of her way.

As she passed the stage, she swore she smelt the all to familiar scent of berry body wash and saw a flash of familiar long brown locks before a soft voice filled the room.

She froze dead in her tracks knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. She spent years listening to that voice and memorizing every beautiful sound that came out of it.

She closed her eyes for a second before slowly turning around, her breath hitching in her throat at who was on the stage right in front of her.

The one person that she had spent years feeling so much fury and rage, yet so much bliss from. The one person that she thought she would never see again.

_Rachel Berry._

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue! Also feel free to review and let me know any tips you guys have! I love to hear opinions and improvements :)**


End file.
